


The Flustered Magnus Chase Button

by Tadamochi



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Jack laughs at poor Magnus, Other, and Magnus and Alex get to promote his knitwear collection, in which Blitzen gets into knitting, just fluffy Magnus and Alex having a nice day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tadamochi/pseuds/Tadamochi
Summary: Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro get to have a nice dat— afternoon walking around Boston in search of art supplies and tasty food. What Alex doesn't know is that she's about to find out how to activate Magnus' blushy mode, and it's hilarious.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright listen I just needed to get some Fierrochase out of my system okay. I apologize for how silly this one is, it's the first fanfic I publish in English I'm sorry. Thanks to my buddy King for being my beta reader even though he has never read Mango Cheese's adventures.

“It will always keep you cozy” Blitzen had said, shining with pride.

“ _Very fashionable_ ” Hearthstone had signed, visibly hiding a smile under his striped scarf.

The dwarf had started knitting not so long after the re-opening of his new store, and of course Magnus Chase and Alex Fierro had been chosen to be the very first ones to own pieces of his Super Cozy Knitwear collection.

Alex had zero complaints, every time she wore her new beanie with the genderfluid flag she beamed so much she almost shined like Magnus when he healed someone. Blitzen had even knit her a pair of mittens to match the pattern of her usual sweater vests, which she absolutely loved.  
Obviously, Magnus was the one with the embarrassing ones. After Alex had gotten her beanie, she had made a few suggestions to Blitzen, and that’s how Magnus ended up with a scarf that had a picture of a mango and a piece of cheese knit in one of the ends.

He did his best to stuff the ends of the scarf under his jacket, but Alex kept making sure he wore it with pride. She probably just wanted to laugh at her own joke. To top it all, he also had a matching hat that, thanks to his choppy Joan Jett haircut, he couldn’t leave without. He guessed this was also Blitzen’s way to apologize for that cut.

The cold had never really bothered Magnus anyway, but he did love his friends and appreciated their gifts no matter how puny they were. Blitzen was right, the scarf and the hat had some sort of spell that made them keep him warm no matter how cold it was. It could have done so even in the freezing weather of Jotunnheim, he didn’t doubt it. At least Jack seemed to hum happily under the folds of the scarf in his pendant form.

 

Alex and Magnus were in Midgard today, and even though the weather wasn’t that bad, Alex had insisted on wearing their gifts. She had managed to drag him to Boston to get some new supplies for pottery. Besides, both of them agreed that spending so much time in Hotel Valhalla would drive them mad, and they didn’t need another Fight to the Death session today.

“Finally” Alex says, raising both of her arms, as they appeared in Boston out of the Midgard entrance “I missed the nice ol’ polluted air”

Magnus has to admit that he had missed it too. But who didn’t when the stench of blood in the hotel’s arena was something you had to live with pretty much daily. There aren’t as many people on the street as usual, for which he is very glad. Less chances of someone putting two and two together and calling him _Mango Cheese_ from across the street, he had more than enough with his friends and his hall mates from Floor 19.

“You know what I missed?” Magnus asks, but before he can answer himself, Alex is already doing her best impersonation of him and answering the rhetorical question.

“Fadlan’s Falafel” she says, in a high-pitched voice that is supposed to be Magnus’.

Of course he misses that heavenly place. No matter how delicious Sæhrímnir’s meat may taste, Magnus always begs Alex to go there to eat whenever they visit Boston. And this occasion was no exception. She doesn’t complain, the food is truly that good, but sometimes she wants to have something else.

“But first I need my supplies, come on Maggie” she continues once she drops her Magnus Chase impersonation, tugging at his scarf so he follows her.

 

They manage to get to the store without getting lost or any other inconvenience. Which is actually surprising, considering how many times they’ve encountered a monster that has ruined the fun and made them either run for their lives or make a mess killing them.

At first, Magnus tries to be useful and pretends he knows something about pottery, because he wants to help Alex. But when he innocently picks up a block of clay, Alex stares at him like _“Ugh, how can you be so dumb that’s obviously not the kind we need”_ and he gives up. He doesn’t really mind. After all, Alex is the expert and the one who’s going to be his teacher. He lets her run around the shop gathering items while he carries the basket behind her.

Magnus spends a good part of their time there just staring at the supplies lying on the shelves. He doesn't notice that his mouth is just hanging open as he tries to tell the difference between the dozen tiny brushes displayed in front of him. What he doesn’t notice either is Alex glancing at him, grinning because Magnus just looks like such a cute confused puppy.

It doesn’t take them long to finish their shopping, and Alex walks happily out of the store with two bags full of supplies for her and her confused puppy apprentice. She catches Magnus staring in a single direction, and she knows what he wants without even having to think about it.

“Dying, again, to get your hands on some falafel, huh?” she teases him, nudging his side with an elbow.

Magnus, like a deer caught in the headlights, focuses on Alex’s face, and he can’t hide the faint blush on his face. He _is_ that predictable, there’s nothing he can do about it.

“Well, I could use some hot chocolate too” he replies, almost defensive, but he actually sounds like a little kid trying to deny that he doesn’t want something he wants desperately.

“Chocolate it is!” she raises one of her arms to point at the direction of a nearby café, it has a cute cat face on the front, so it can’t possibly be bad “Don’t worry, we’ll stop by Fadlan’s later so you don’t die of falafel insufficiency” she adds, and then boops his nose with one of her mittens.

It’s probably just Blitzen’s hat, but Magnus can feel his ears getting hot. He doesn’t understand why. Maybe Alex saying _“boop”_ in an impossibly cute voice right as she touched his nose was what activated the flustered Magnus Chase mode.

So unfair, why can’t he just function like a normal human being around Alex Fierro? It is a mystery that may never be solved. He pulls his hat’s earflaps down and wishes for the red to go away, but all he gets is Jack humming as if he were laughing at him.

 

They get a nice table at the café, and the menu has so many different options that he doesn’t know what to choose. He ends up choosing some regular hot chocolate with whipped cream on top of it, and Alex decides to get a mug with latte art in the shape of a sleepy cat. Since Fadlan’s Falafel is a bit far away from the café, they decide to split a turkey sandwich, no matter how much Magnus frowns because it just isn’t the same.

When their order is ready, the name he hears through the speakers is _“Mango Cheese”_ , and he wishes he could just disappear inside his hat. Sadly, the Super Cozy Knitwear collection doesn’t come with pocket dimensions inside their hats, and he’s stuck with hearing Alex's laughter and being embarrassed for the second time today.

“So… are we going to start when we get back to Hotel Valhalla or… how does it work?” he asks to distract himself from his thoughts about moments ago, picking smalls pieces of his sandwich.

It looks like he’s still too lost in his silly thoughts, because Alex takes the chance to push it further.

“Yes, Maggie, it’s going to be exactly like in that one movie” she teases, resting her chin on the palm of her hand, a smug smile on her face.

This makes Magnus mutter something intelligible right before burying his nose in his mug to take a sip of his chocolate. His eyes widen at the taste, wow, they definitely need to come here some other time, because it tastes way too good.

He’s too busy licking his lips that he doesn’t notice Alex’s finger going right for his nose until it’s too late. This time she doesn’t say _“boop”_ , but she steals the whipped cream on the tip of his nose and licks her finger while looking at Magnus in the eye.

And there it is, flustered Magnus Chase making an appearance yet again. Alex laughs, which makes the heat of his cheeks get worse.

“Remind me to do that every time you say something stupid or stare for too long” she says between giggles, not even bothering to be subtle about it.

“That button is only for emergencies, not for whipped cream thieves” he protests, pretending to be offended, but his face completely betrays him.

“Hmm yeah, we’ll see about that”

With those few words Magnus feels _threatened_ , this means he’s going to have to watch out for boops for the rest of his eternity. Unless they don’t manage to stop Ragnarok from happening, but the possibility doesn’t make it any less worse.

 

Thankfully, he doesn’t get booped again, because Alex actually begins to explain to him all sorts of things about pottery. He has no idea about what most of the terms she uses mean, but he doesn’t mind at all. Just Alex sounding so passionate about it makes him unable to stop paying attention to her. Magnus won’t admit that he may not be hearing all that Alex says, because he’s too busy looking at her beautiful two-toned eyes, her nose, her mouth…

Before he can get enough of it, they run out of food and Alex is done with her brief introduction to pottery, which she will have to repeat to Magnus later when they’re back at the hotel.

“Hey, wake up sleepyhead” she says to catch his attention, snapping her fingers inches from Magnus’ face “You don’t want to grab some falafel anymore?”

That seems to do the trick, because Magnus looks seriously offended about her even _daring_ to suggest that he is not always up for some of his favorite food in the Nine Worlds.

“Of course I do” he replies, hand on his chest to emphasize just how offensive that assumption is for him.

Alex rolls her eyes and gets up from the chair, and so does Magnus, trailing behind her to the counter. They pay for a couple of suspended coffees and sandwiches before leaving. It has become a regular thing for them every time they go out, because they know just how much it would have meant for them when they were homeless kids.

 

Then they’re all ready to go to their final stop before going back to Hotel Valhalla. Magnus and Alex spend the rest of the day sharing jokes and enjoying what’s left of their little trip to Midgard. The world might only have a few months left, but they have gone through so much in the span of their short lives that they allow themselves to enjoy days like these.

Days spent laughing and eating their favorite food, having each other’s company and enjoying their private moments. Because once they’re back in Valhalla it’s back to training and making plans to stop Loki. It means spending nights buried in anxiety and bad dreams of what the future may have in store for them.

But not now. For now, they have the right to be happy and eat some god damn delicious falafel.


End file.
